a long random story i made
by Hisaruki Kyoya
Summary: this story have lot's of spelling n grammar errors cause i was in the rush on typing this n i'm not sure is this rank T or K  @ @ my 2nd fanfiction


A year hav pass,now i'm in class 2-B in namimori middle high.i was doing some wondering -by,a new year student past-by n said,excuse me,could u tell my where's class 1-B?i point the way 2 there,n the new student say thanks n run away,n it stared 2 bring me back some memorries.

*flash back*  
*talking on the phone*  
WTF,wat do u mean ur not gonna be in namimori middle high?did't u say u'll guide me with some japanese?-sigh-who cares,lucky i'm still having my guide book,ja,hope that u'll hav fun*close phone*  
my legs was very hard 2 ,reached my new school  
teacher: ok,student,come out n interdues urself  
eventhoe my japanese is normal,i used english n interdues myself 'my name is Lee Xin Yin,i was born in the 26th of november...'

While i was speaching half way,i stare at the disipline comunette of this school,hibari kyoya.i blush n losed my consentrasion on wat i'm seppose 2 do,the teacher snap his finger in fount of me.i say sorry 2 him n walk back 2 my seatduring after school,i stared chating with my new friend

friend:nene,wat happen 2 u during class n now?

a...,^^"" it's nothing,really

friend: oh,don't lie!u hav fall-in-love

*blush*no i'm not

friend:X3 don't lie!look at ur face! it's red

i sigh n blushed : ok u got me,i've hav fallen-in-love /

friend: ok,tell me X3

a...,the disiplin student?

friend: =o= really?

ya really

friend: oh ok,then i won't brother u 2 X3

*blush n nods*

~The next's day~

I was exploring namimori middle time i reacech the school roof top,i stared blowing my i was blowing it,a guy came n ask me 2 stop blowing.i he took a nap on the school roof.i got close n stare at heart stared 2 pound fast everytime i got near 2 my hand move n touched his forehead n i fell woke up n said wat r u doing,herboive?i said sorry n bow n i blush stared 2 think is he having a ,he started 2 breath deaply.

I stared 2 get worried n go look 4 grab my hand n said not 2 worry about him.n fainted the last thing I remember that every1's has gone.i look 4 the map near the exit of the roof n look 4 the nurse office.i tries 2 carry him 2 the room.i put him on the bed n look 4 a butket n fill it with water.i got 1 of my clean cloth,make it wet n placed it on his forehead.i stared looking 4 some medisen.i went back home by runing.i got some medisen n some food n ran back 2 namimori middle high.  
i make the cloth on his 4head wet ,there's a room i can use 2 cook.i went in n stared 2 cook something food that can cool down his pass 10 min,i run out n in from the near by room 2 the nurse is trieding,i'll try my best 2 do i done cooking,i placed in a washed container that can store heat.i stared 2 got tired n rest on a chair beside the a while i stared 2 do my unfinished h/w n skip my i juz done he awaked n stare at me.

He stared asking me qustions y is he doing here i answered him n suff him the food i juz tummy stared 2 gowl,n i started 2 blush hands over the food 2 me.i reject 2 eat it eventhoe i'm hungry.i got some warm water that i did not drank n gave it 2 him n the medisen, i leave without a trace left from the room,i stared 2 feel dizze,n eats the medesen i hav,the furter i gone the bluress i hav.i stop walking n sat near the stairs n slowly fallen asleep...

I woke up n saw myself on the same bed.n the same cloth i used on him is on my ribbion on my neck hav became a pices of string.i saw him right beside said i should look 4 a doctor 4 medisen.i noded at him n ask him mind his own tummy gowls got his left over's n suff it in2 my time i blush madly n thinks things that's gonna happening soon.i got my termonitor from my bag n suff it 2 his mouth n i pull it out n check.

I stare at the termonitor.i juz found out that his tempeture has gone suff the food in my mouth by sudden again.i spit it out the spoon n blush.i got 1 of my cloth again n wipe the mess that i stare at me n smirk,he pats on my head.i gone 1 step away n blush madly.i cleared the mess i made.i stare at the window with sakura trees, n stare at him.i finally remember some infomasion about i was planing 2 say his name,suddenly,a guy came in n saw me n him

He walk n ask a question 2 he trip n innorged him n leave the room.i quickly pick him up n gave him some medisen 2 stare at me n ask me some question y am i doing in the school n not heading home.i told him:i want 2 explore the hold school,blow my recorder n that's that,he took his wepon n head out.a man came with him clearing the mess that left in the nurse office,i gone back 2 the room top n get back my recorder n my sheet music.

The time i reach there,i saw a battle n i stared 2 think about my pass childhood life,where many people were dying because of fighting.i gone near n tries 2 stop the both of them from fighting.i hear hibari breath deeply again,i gave all my water that i did not drank 2 him.i blush n said aligato hibari-san,4 helping 2 spent more time in this school.i stared jumping down from the highest roof top n forcues on jumping down. he garb my bag,death glare at me.

he pull me up n said r u carzy.i nods at him n say i want 2 try eventhoe i die from this,at least i said if u want 2 die,don't die here or i'll bite u 2 death.i listen 2 him n use the stairs n gone down my dizzess stared 2 happen again,i exidentel trip n fall down the next time i woke up,i found myself in my house.i saw a pices of paper n read it,it's from hibari it say everytime ur sick,always look 4 a doctor,herboive. i smile n keep the letter he left.

~few days later~

It was time 4 school 2 be i gone back home,i was doing some thinking n wondering in Namimori Middle :y does the disiplin student of this school look so fimiliar,is he Kyowee~chan?I got tired from wondering,so i take a break in the resting ,i done my h/w during class,so I hanged myself up-side-down on the sofa.

Suddenly,the disiplin stundent,Hibari Kyoya came in ,he stare at me n said:aren't u supost 2 be at home resting?herboive.I got nervors,n i did not ,my friend came in n said:i finally found u,look wat hav i... she exedenty trip n fall.A boom landed on me n smoke apperes.A litlle girl apperes while holding a spell book n said:"where am I?I remember I was having a battle whit Kyowee-chan.

Kyowee-chan?said Hibari with a death glare at the little friend pick the little girl,my youngerself up n said:"kawaii~X3 my youngerself that have an attited of Hibari n said: put me down!

Mean while,I was wondering where am I,n suddenly got hit by a wooden tofon.a young little boy said me:wat hav u done 2 baka herboive n glares at me.i stared 2 stare at younger Hibari.i can't stop myself but I huged him n said:"kyowee~chan"How did u noe my nickname?herboive"said younger Hibari.I smiled at him n said,i'm Xin in 10 years later.

"i don't belive u!"said younger Hibari. "it's getting late"i carried younger Hibari. But it's 2 smoke appers again,my friend said:? wat happen 2 the cute little girl with the spell book?i explained everything 2 her.

"-tch-herboive"said Hibari when his plaining 2 leave the room.I stare at Hibari,hug him n said:"Kyowee~chan"n was shock n said:'baka herboive?'when his about 2 hit me,I used my kido n trap each ,I stared 2 got a little dizzle,n dozze off.

My friend freak out a ask her 2 take me back home.

~the end?~ (lol XXXXXDDDDDDDD)


End file.
